Providing virtual containers of virtual items usable in an online game is known. Typically conventional virtual containers are provided to users for purchase through stores associated with the online game. Upon activation of the purchased virtual containers, virtual items in the virtual containers are distributed to users for access in the online game. Examples of conventional virtual containers include chests, mystery boxes (or chests with one or more mystery items), treasure troves, item bundle, random box and/or any other virtual items.